A Wild Knight: Part 2
For the beginning of the Whisperwood Tournament, see A Wild Knight: Part 1 ---- Cataract - Whisperwood Hold - The Commons :An open cobblestone plaza in the midst of Whisperwood Hold, surrounded by a tavern and other low buildings. Broad thoroughfares lead off in several directions. Castle Row angles north toward Whisperwood Keep, the seat of power in Cataract. Temple Row takes travelers toward the marble-domed Temple of the Shining Ones. Hanging Row, to the south, is where criminal punishments are meted out to the wicked and unworthy. Market Row, with its stalls and shops, extends to the west. ---- Garviel is among the growing group of people near the grandstands, the tournament doesn't appear to have started yet, but by the number of people it probably will soon. Fire wanders back into town, seeming to have sobered up and gotten a little sleep. The redhead is sipping at a potion (judging by her expression, it's probably to fend off the hangover) and keeping her smokey eyes on the ground a few feet in front of her. She has, at least, cleaned herself off - no longer is she splattered with sludgekin ooze. There's something shining in the sky overhead, reflecting the setting sun as Ravus circles down slowly, approaching the center of the commons. Eventually, the herald comes out again with his trumpet and scroll, and blowing the horn, gets people's attention, "Hear ye, hear ye, welcome to the second day of the Whisperwood Tournament. The same rules apply as yesterday, are there any further questions?" Fire raises her hand for the herald, "I know I'm probably getting irritating by now, but what about racial skills? Didn't think about them yesterday. They're not really 'magic', y'know? But considering why you didn't want magic, I figured I'd ask to make sure." Another swig of her potion and a bit of a shudder. Apparently it tastes downright nasty. Ravus settles down in the midst of the field with a considerable clank, stretching his wings. He looks a bit anxious, frequently glancing around the crowd. "The rules master has decreed that unless it is purely weapons combat, the only skills that can be used can only be used defensively, if any harm comes to your opponent through said skills, your ability to advance in the tournament will be forfiet," the herald replies. "So, say if an Elf wanted to sing their siren's song? Doesn't /harm/ the opponent, but... It's a bit hazy, y'know?" Fire replies. And then the potion is finished. Ravus doesn't seem to be paying much attention, just straightening his armor with a big wide yawn and brushing sand off. "If you were to strike your opponent while under the effects of a siren song, that would be a violation of the rules," the herald replies, "There is nothing stopping you from using the song as a defense, but you may not use it for offensive purposes," "Ah. All right, thank you," Fire says with a nod. Ravus reaches to draw his sword, considering his reflection in the steel with a slight and worried frown. "If there are no further question, we shall begin the matches again, Garviel and Alexia are up, please report to the gates," the herald says. Garvi moves towards the gate, saying, "Alexia was not feeling well today, she said she wont be attending," The gatekeeper nods, and calls out some other name. Fire makes for the stands, nodding to the Lupoid and calling, "Good luck." "Fight well, Garviel." Ravus launches up, soaring into the upper stands to get a good view. The angel still seems a bit subdued. The tournament looks as if it's just starting, the crowd moving into the grandstands. Garvi is in the arena, and a Felinoid is coming out as well, in full plate and with a sword. Seating herself in the stands, somewhere in the middle, the redhead sighs and leans back against the empty part of the seating bench behind her. Fire watches the arena, but her smokey eyes suggest that she is not really 'there'. The dog and the cat run at each other, the cat gets the first strike however, lashing out twice with his sword at Garvi, one at his chest and the other at his shoulder. Linnael wanders out of the tavern, yawning as he approaches the stands. "Hey, Ravus!" he calls out cheerfully as he approaches, climbing the stands to look down toward the arena. "Huh. Who's that against Garvi?" "Linn..." Ravus looks up with a little smile, then bows his head. "I don't know him, actually. He looks pretty good, though." Garviel twists his grip on his two handed axe, the blade striking the Felinoid's sword twice with metalic clashes. There's a flick from Garvi's tail as he swings his axe in a sideways and then downward arc. Linnael nods, taking a seat next to Ravus, reaching for his hand with one of his own, while the other pumps the air. "Take him down, Garviel!" Ravus squeezes Linnael's hand tightly, watching the fight rather quietly this time with solemn, assessing green eyes. Garvi's swipes are dodged by the nimble felinoid, who hisses at the Lupoid, swinging his blade towards Garvi's weapon arm, before thrusting at his chest. Fire is silent as well, eyes staying on the action. The only real indication that she's really watching are the properly-timed brow-quirks. Linnael squeezes Ravus' hand back, pumping a fist in the air. "Come on, Garvi! You can fight better than this!" "Is that supposed to be encouragement?" Ravus laughs, a bit shyly. "Good luck!" he yells instead, voice growing a bit cheerier. Garviel yelps a bit as the sword pierces his armor on his shoulder, unable to block it fast enough, and that moment's pain costs him too, the Felinoid driving the sword straigth through him, skewering the Lupoid. The sword, blood red, is indeed sticking out of his back. He might be able to fight better than this, but apparently not today. Ah, eye-widening. Familiar here, it seems, as Fire's smokily-shifting eyeshave done it for every injury to a friend. This one is no exception, but rather than get panick like she had before, the rather tired-looking elf just calmly stands and heads to a closer spot. In case Garvi chooses to call out rather than be discorporealized. Linnael grimaces as he watches. "That looks like it hurt," he says low enough for Ravus' ears. "Really really bad," Ravus whispers in wide-eyed agreement. "That'd -kill- him... if he could die," he adds a bit belatedly. "...Ow..." And Garvi slides back on the sword, falling to the ground, "Mercy," he does say, and the judge proclaims the felinoid the winner. No sooner is that pronouncement made than Fire strides out into the arena to help the Lupoid out. Crouching down beside Garviel, the elf concentrates on doing what healers do. The familiar glow followed by soothing blue flames overtakes him, before the redhead stands and offers a hand to help him up. There is a weak smile there, but no words are spoken by her. Linnael grins a bit, looks up to Ravus with a nod, before he turns to try heading down for Garviel. "Good shot," he calls out. "Can't win all the time." "Are you okay?" Ravus hollers, then after a moment rises to his feet. Spreading his wings, he swoops down to join Garviel in the arena. "Owe you one, just don't tell Lexi, she'll have yourr head," Garviel says to Fire, accepting the help to stand, "Just glad didn't have to face Lexi, no way I could have won that battle," he calls back to Linn, Ravus gets a nod, "Now, yes," The felinoid is now facing off against a tauroid as Garvi moves to leave the arena. Fire offers a joyless smirk to the Lupoid and a pat on his shoulder, "You don't owe me anything. And my head has been removed before - wasn't that bad, really." And then she merely makes to return to her seat. Linnael looks aside to Ravus with a grin. "He's fine," he says. "I guess just enjoy the next fight." Ravus lands with a clunk, his sigh a bit worried as he nods to Garviel. "Okay...' And just like that? He flips right back into the stands, thudding heavily when his feet touch down. Garvi nods a bit to Fire, moving to sit with the group. The fight with the tauroid is a bit eventful, he's wounded multiple times by the Felinoid, but doesn't show much sign of going down. Finally, he manages to get a good solid hit on the Felinoid, cutting the cat's head clean off with one blow. The gatekeeper calls out again, "Ravus and Fire, please enter the arena," Fire... starts laughing. In that way that suggests she's thinking, 'My luck could not /possibly/ be that bad!' But she stands as her name is called, and slowly makes her way down to the arena. Her sword is unsheathed and swung lazily, her arms and legs stretched out a bit as she waits for the angel to enter the arena. Linnael stands up and gives Ravus a kiss. "Good luck," he says, before taking his seat again. "Try not to hurt her too bad!" "Oh! That's us." Ravus blinks, evidently surprised as the announcement distracts him from the single-minded attention he was paying to the last fight. "I have to fight you...?" He returns Linn's kiss softly, then sighs and nods. "We'll see, right?" Wings spreading to cushion his way down, he leaps and soars to the arena floor. "...I'm ready." "So am I," Fire replies simply, taking a stance before tilting back her head and... singing. It is a lovely sound - stunningly so, in fact - a single, nicely-sung note that resonates through the air in an attempt to ensnare Ravus's mind. Whether or not it actually works doesn't make a difference in the elf's next move, though. She raises her left hand into the air and casts up the same lightning defense as she had when fighting Arturius the night before. Well, it works. Ravus is too busy listening with an entranced expression as the note resonates to actually do... much of anything. Shiiiiny, his expression seems to say. Linnael blinks as he listens to the song. "It's pretty," he notes, frowning. "I suppose. NOt natural... Ravus! What are you doing?" Garvi doesn't seem at all effected by the singing, just watching for now. Fire relaxes and lets out a sigh as Ravus is entranced, before letting out another call. This one is deeper, bearing a strancely feral quality. It lasts twice as long as the previous note, and the sensation it might produce is that of trying to shake Ravus's very insides. Once that's done, she calls into the stands, "Relax, Linn. I'm not allowed to attack him while he's entranced." Ravus shudders a little, but remains still, his eyes glazed and expression faraway. He's not moving, at all, yet. Linnael nods slightly, frowning a bit. "Uh-huh," he says. "I have to wonder what you /are/ doing, though." Fire just waits for the angel to snap out of it now, sword at the ready. She calls back to Linnael, "He took you down in /one hit/. Through a /rock wall/. I'm making it so he can't hit me so hard, and that's a lot easier to do when he can't swing at me." Garviel and Linnael, as well as a large crowd, are all watching Fire and Ravus in the arena. Garvi's just quietly watching for the moment. Ravus shudders violently, his eyes widening as he snaps out of it. "You bewitched me!" he cries at Fire, sounding rather wounded. With an unhappy scowl, the angel draws his sword and spins towards Fire on a heel, a whirlwind of shining steel as the great blade tries to slash across her chest twice in two separate revolutions. Linnael grimaces as he calls out to Ravus, "Don't hurt her too badly, still!" Alexia slips into the crowd and finding her way to Garvi she quietly slips into his lap and snuggles up to him, her arms draped across his shoulders, her eyes closing with a contented sigh. Garviel wraps those furry arms around Lexi, "Hey therre, you feeling betterr?" he asks her, looking back to the fight. Fire manages to avoid the first blow, but the second cuts through armor and flesh like parchment. A cry of pain from the elf, who staggers away from her opponent and then concentrates. Healing blue flames wash over her, and the wound is no more, the redhead readying her sword for the angel's next attack. "I'm not so easily taken down," she remarks as that familiar competitive air comes back to her. But Ravus is right there, his spinning motions coming to a halt. There's no words from the warrior angel, his expression hidden under the wall of steel that serves as his helmet, as he looks at Fire. He holds the sword perfectly vertical before his face a moment before he throws it into the air. One more spin before he catches it on the way down, and sweeps it in two great strokes to slash diagonally across the elf's front. Ravus's slashes meet nothing but air as the nimble Elf manages to avoid the strikes with ease. Fire charges in with her own sword, aiming a horizontal slash and then an upward vertical one in a rotated mimicry of his attack against her. Linnael leans forward, watching with wide eyes as the angel and elf fight. He looks conflicted a moment... but, one definitely wins out. "Come on, Ravus!" Alexia shrugs and keeps snuggled into him, "Just lonely," she mumbles softly. Garviel nods a bit, not protesting the snuggles as he watches the fight, "That's fine, I'm herre," he replies to her, looking between the two combatants as they duel. Ravus backflips out of the way of the first blow, barely in time- landing in a crouch. While he's still rising from that position, Fire's slash shrieks across his helmet's visor, opening a gap in the steel through which completely focused lime green eyes shine. It also opens a shallow slash across his nose and cheeks, the blood vivid on pale skin. The warrior angel says nothing- merely twirls his sword and steps forward for a clean thrust at her midsection, and then a second. Again, Ravus's attack strike nothing. The smoke in Fire's eyes shifts violently as she darts right in for more. She tries for the move that worked so well against Arturius: a passing slash to the side, followed by a pivot and a slash to the back. Linnael grimaces as he watches. "Come on, Ravus! You can take her!" Alexia turns her head so one eyes is peeking out at the arena, and she watches the goings on with interest. Ravus spreads his wings, leaping out of the way of the first blow with surprising lightness. The second slash comes very close to a foot while he falls, but he takes advantage of that- resting a boot on the blade itself, pumping his wings and backflipping over Fire. His sword leaps in a shining arc at her shoulders as he descends, and then again lower as he touches down, aimed to slash across her waist. Garvi continues to watch the fight as well, definitely interested in the maneuvers used by each warrior. Linnael moves down to the front of the stands, leaning over to the ring with wide eyes. "Come on," he murmurs. "You can do this, Ravus." Still no contact. Fire steps away from those strikes with a wide, exhilirated grin. The Elf is obviously having the time of her death, not missing a beat in offering up more attacks. She turns, aiming for a downward diagonal slash followed by a spin in which she resituates her grip on the sword and then thrusts at the angel's abdomen. Alexia continues to watch with interest, still not moving from the wolfy lap. SHIINK. Another terrible shrieking noise of metal as Fire's sword rips open Ravus's chestplate, red winking in the light. The angel winces, but silently, and is still quick enough to whirl away from the second hit with little difficulty. The great blade sweeps low, slicing at Fire's knees, then continues upward to try and rake its edge across her shoulders in completion of a single huge arc. Fire hops over the low strike and then lands into a crouch to avoid the high one, rising up and bring her sword in an upward arc agains the angel's front. The sword is brought around, then, for a downward diagonal across the same region. The gleam never leaves her eyes, the smoke still shifting swiftly, the grin bordering on maniacal. Linnael grimaces as Ravus is struck. "No," he murmurs. "Stop getting hit." And despite the fact he's in full plate armor? Ravus drops into splits with perfect flexibility under the first arc, letting it sail over him. He rolls backwards from that position to avoid the downward diagonal, then springs in suddenly with two fierce thrusts in quick succession. What can be seen of his bloody face remains singleminded and composed. Fire avoids the first thrust with ease, but the second... Well, it's somewhat like Garviel's loss, except not /quite/ as bad. Fire makes a 'glurk' sort of sound as she yanks herself off of Ravus's sword, eyes wide in pain and surprise. A gasp, and another cascade of blue flames overtake the healer. She is still wounded this time, although not as badly, and she darts back in to slash at the angel's arms. Oddly enough, she still seems to be having fun with it. Linnael grips the railing tightly, looking rather anxious. Ravus spins out of the way just in time, the blade scraping along his pauldrons. "You should surrender soon," he says quietly, and then repeats his earlier motion- a whirlwind of steel, spinning closer to Fire with two circular strikes. The first attack is barely dodged, but the second strikes home. Fire is cut open and thrown to the ground, her sword leaving her hand and landing with a clanking sound a short way away. The Elf is not getting up anytime soon, her breaths coming in shallow gasps as she croaks out, "M... mercy..." And the judge calls it at that, "Ravus is the winner," and as the Tauroid has found some way to get himself disqualified, probably by getting drunk because he was waiting so long for this fight to get over, he also anounces "And so, Ravus wins first prize of 250,000 credits, and Fire wins second place for 100,000 credits," the money is brought out, while a healer comes out to help heal Fire. "Given," Ravus says quietly to Fire, his bearing somewhat remote and calm. "You fought well." The angel pauses to clean his sword before sheathing it and bowing his head, mumbling something low to himself in an angelic tongue. Linnael hops up into the air, doing a little flip before landing next to Ravus, and giving the angel a pat on the shoulder. "You fight well," he notes. "Both of you." Garviel stands as well, making sure Lexi stands before him, the two move over towards the group. "Well done you two," he says to them. Oh, and food and booze are being set out again. Fire mumbles a little once she's been healed, before grinning again, "Not well enough... YI just got my ass kicked..." A soft chuckle as she lazily stays on the ground for a bit, "That was a lot of fun. Should do it again sometime." And then she moves to sit up, slowly, and pat the angel on the shoulder, "You're a powerful warrior, Ravus. I'm proud of you. Let me get you a drink, eh?" Ravus exhales a little shakily, reaching up to pull off his helmet- and when it comes off, his bloody face is back to a characteristic sheepishly cheerful expression. "Right... Thanks, everybody. A... drink? I guess I'm thirsty..." Linnael grins a bit. "We can get you a drink, then," he says. "Come on, champion. Food's this way." He reaches over to take Ravus hand, even as he sends a water spell up to scrub the angel clean. "Mm... Maybe I should fix you up a bit first," Fire remarks, noting the damage she has done to the angel. More shiny healing blue flames, and the wounds that Linn has just cleaned off are entirely gone. "There. All better. Let's go," and with that, the somewhat groggy elf moves to follow along with Ravus and Linnael. Ravus blinks a little, shaking his head (and sending bloody water all about) as he's healed up and cleaned off. "Huh... thanks, both of you!" Holding onto Linn's hand, he offers his other arm to Fire in support. "Here, lean on me..." Linnael grins a bit. "okay," he says. "What food are we after?" "I was really hoping that my songs would make it so you couldn't hit as hard," Fire remarks with a chuckle, leaning into the Angel's support gratefully, "I'm sorry about bewitching you, though, Ravus. Hard to call to nature when I'm getting swung at, y'know? Probably should've just asked you to wait a moment..." And then to Linn, "Alcoholic beverages and red meat." "Alcohol," Ravus repeats thoughtfully, not seeming to have any trouble with Fire's weight. "That's the stuff that makes you silly, right? ...And it's okay. I don't mean to be as scary as I probably am..." Linnael blinks. "I suppose, it /can/ make you silly," Linn says. "Well, if you're succeptible. I've never been drunk, so I don't have any real experience." "You're not scary at all, Ravus. You're too sweet to be scary," Fire remarks with a small smile, "It's like one of my friends from life. He could turn into a huge dire wolf. And a lot of people find that downright terrifying. But I knew him really well, and he was really sweet... so all I really saw was a big loveable puppy. Tear you apart when provoked, mind, but still." As for the discussion about alcohol, Fire shrugs, "It all depends on your personality. It's... it takes away how outside influences affect you, you could say. Makes you not care what other people think. So yes, it does make some people silly. But only if you drink so much of it. A little is good for relaxing, and a lot is good for drowning one's sorrows." Garviel is following the group, if a bit at a distance, walking with Lexi. He seems to be taking note of Fire's explaination. "Ohh." Ravus falls silent for a moment, expression rather contemplative as he takes all of that in. "...I'm glad you're not afraid of me," he says quietly, smiling after a minute. "And nobody's mad I hurt them?" Linnael rubs at his arm. "Mm, I got better, yes?" he says. "I think I'm fine, though maybe I'll make you fight me with a wooden sword next time." He grins cheekily at this. "Not mad in the least," Fire assures the Angel with a grin, "I had fun with it." A half-hug for Ravus, and then the Elf points out an empty spot at the tables, "I see my requirements for food over there. Shall we?" Garvi continues to follow the group, heading for the empty spot as well, he does look between Fire and Ravus though. "That sounds good," Ravus agrees with Linnael brightly. "A wooden sword! I should have done that today!" He glances where Fire points, and then steers himself that way. "Wish I'd thought of that.. Linnael looks over to Fire a moment, before smiling, and squeezing Ravus' hand. "Food," he says. "Okay! Let's see, what's the best here?" He hops into a seat before reaching out for a particularly meaty dish. "You would have still managed to beat us," Fire notes, "You're /strong/. And fast. And agile. Light, I still can't believe you managed to split your legs like that in steel armor, that's really something else. Spectacular fighter, Ravus, really." The redhead plops herself down into a seat and reaches for the booze, getting a tankard for each of them. "Joining us, Garviel?" she asks, holding up another tankard in his direction. "Yes, I am," Garvi replies as he sits down near them, taking the tankard and getting some thick slab of meat to eat, "Speaking of arrmorr, if anyone needs rrepairrs done, let me know, definitely going to rrepairr this hole in mine," "It's the reason that I exist," Ravus says softly as he settles down, squeezing Linnael's hand and then releasing it so he can eat. "To fight, I mean. Maybe there's more to it... but They sent me here as a soldier in the eternal battle." He reaches to grab himself a plate of meaty goodness as well. Linnael licks his lips as he digs in, pausing a moment to glance to Ravus. "Who are They?" The Elf reaches to get a thick juicy steak, starting into it as though it's been too long since her last meal. Fire is thoroughly pleased with her food, and once she has downed a few mouthfuls she takes a sip of her drink and listens in on the conversation. Garviel glances to Ravus as the Lupoid well, wolfs his food down, not speaking through a full mouth of steak, but that's probably a good thing. He eats kinda messy. "They are... I think you all call them the Ascendants," Ravus explains, after he's swallowed a mouthful. "Powerful angel-like beings, forces of good. They send us lesser angels where they will, to do all sorts of various tasks. Sometimes they tell you why, sometimes they just want you to trust them, I guess." Linnael scratches his cheek, before he shrugs and picks up a mug of ale. "I guess," he says. "So, ahh, something like Seraphim?" "Never heard of an Ascendant," Fire remarks, "But my faith seems to have gotten most of these things wrong anyway, so I'm not really surprised." More meat, more booze. Garviel is done eating pretty quickly, washing it down with a drink from his tankard, continuing to listen. "Just think of them as boss angels," Ravus advises smilingly. "I don't know what a Seraphim is so that's probably right. They send us here instead of keeping us with them, so we can make a difference. It's hard, not to be there, but it's okay." Linnael grins, shaking his head. "Seraphim are... Well, according to my religion when we were growing up, very high in the angelic hierarchy. Not divine, but, only God is divine." Fire just blinks and looks between Ravus and Linnael, "Riiight. I'm getting lost. I'll just think 'embodiments of the Light' and leave it at that. Right or wrong, it's something I can understand." She finished her own steak, then, and chases it down with the rest of her drink. "Light, orr if you just think of them as 'good' that'd worrk too," Garvi suggests. "Light, Good, there's a bunch of different words that all mean the same thing," Ravus concurs serenely, peering into his tankard and then drinking heartily. "...This tastes familiar..." Linnael considers his own ale, letting philosophy slide for now. "Tastes good," he decides. "Not Jack Daniels, or Maker's Mark, but it's good." The elf's brow quirks at Linnael's declaration about the ale, "Well, maybe when this 'Jack Daniel' kicks the bucket you can ask him to brew his ale for you?" Fire leaves her own beverage count at one. "Jack Daniels isn't ale, it's ancient whisky from some country on Earth," Ravus says absently, drinking from his ale. "They make better stuff nowadays." Linnael snorts. "Ancient to you, a few months ago to me," he says. "And I highly doubt it!" "And I'm lost again," Fire remarks, "As far as places go, I'm only familiar with cities within the Empire of Fastheld, Crown's Refuge, and the Wildlands. Well, and the Dragonspine Mountains up north, but I've never actually /been/ there. What in the Light's name are you two talking about?" Ravus blinks, suddenly. "I don't know," he realizes aloud, staring down at his ale. "I, I just realized I... I know everything about alcohol. I've had everything from Demar's Tears to Canal Water." Linnael hmms thoughtfully. "Time and space don't mean so much here, from what I've been able to tell," he says. "Different worlds, different times, different realities even it seems." Linnael's words are obviously way over Fire's head, as she just gives him that 'Huh?' look. "Realities? Different worlds...?" "I'm from the future," Ravus explains, haltingly. "From the future of Linnael's world, anyway. The time I lived was a thousand years after the time he lived, but here we are together." Linnael shrugs. "There's no way to even know it's the same world," he points out. "Could be a parallel universe or something? There's supposed to be a number of those. Or so the big quantum physicists say." Garviel nods, "Lexi, myself, and Cephas all came frrom the same time as well, but therre arre people who have come frrom the past, as well as frrom what seems to be the same time, but yet differrent events take place," he chimes in. "Little words...," Fire requests, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Very little words, please..." Her brain definitely can't wrap around parallel universes and quantum physics, and it seems to be causing a massive amount of confusion and cranial pain. "You got out of bed this morning." Ravus begins, waving around his tankard. "But what would have happened if you decided to sleep in? We make a million choices throughout the course of our day. Some people say that every time you make a choice, a universe exists for every outcome. So there's a universe somewhere where you didn't get out of bed this morning, and never fought me today." Linnael hmms thoughtfully. "Basically what Ravus says, yes," he agrees. "If a little more complex." Garviel just listens in for now, taking in what's said between the occasional drink from his tankard. "But I never got into bed last night," Fire replies, choosing to focus on the part she can understand, "The term 'universe' is unfamiliar to me. And... and I made the choices the way I did. Why would I choose any other way? How can...?" More head pain, and finally the redhead shakes her head, "Let me give you an idea about my... world... so maybe you can figure out how to explain this better. Armor like here: leather, mail, plate and the like. Weapons like swords and axes and bows and crossbows, basically the same as here. Ruled by an Emperor - well, the Regent when I died, the emperor's a bit too young - and by nobles. Travelling by horse or wolf, carriage or on foot. There's a giant 800-foot stone wall around Fastheld called the Aegis, erected by powerful mages to keep Shadowed things out and good Shadow-fearing people in... getting a general idea of why I haven't the slightest slue what you're talking about?" "Nope," Ravus says cheerfully. "Because I don't know how I remember any of this! I think I'd better drink more ale." And he does just that, a big hefty gulp, before he tries again. "A universe is... everything. Everything that is. All the worlds and stars and suns and skies. Just think of it like a story, Fire. If you were writing a story you could have changed any one detail but that one detail could make it a whole new story. There's an infinite number of stories." Linnael nods thoughtfully. "Right," he says. "From a backwards world, then. A... very backwards world. Or maybe just a third-world country? But again, like Ravus said. A universe is one set of possibilities for an infinite number of possibilities, and other universes are the other choices." "It's confusing and complex, let's just say that not everryone herre is frrom the same time orr place, nessesarrily, they can be, but they don't have to be," Garvi chimes in. "Backwards?" Fire frowns, her brow creasing at Linnael, "I'm not insulting /your/ home, am I?" "Technologically backwards," Ravus sing-songs cheerfully. "Don't worry, his home is backwards to me too!" He laughs, finishing off the tankard and getting himself more ale. Linnael sniffs. "We are developing pretty fast, though," the mage says quietly. "Or were. Anyways, it's a natural progression, sometimes temporarily reset by global catastrophe or whatnot." "See? Separrate times, and separrate places. Firre, what yearr was it when you died?" Garvi asks. "628 After the Aegis," Fire replies to Garviel simply. She reaches for another tankard of ale and starts sipping at it, "Which... considering none of you seem to know of the Aegis... that probably doesn't help you much, does it?" "Huuh... I died in 3075," Ravus says dreamily, drinking quite heartily. "Before my time- I remember that now. Only half through my life." Linnael blinks a few times. "I... can't remember," he notes. "I think it was the year two thousand something?" Garvi nods, "Was in the early 3000's forr me too. See Firre? All differrent times, just what matterrs is that we'rre not all frrom the same time and place," "But wait! I knew your Lexi," Ravus tells Garviel, brow furrowing. "If you died in the early 3000s and I died -young- in 3075...?" Fire peers at the others, "That's... a big difference..." Her ale, only slightly drained, is emptied in one long pull. "More to life than just the little world I knew. I wonder how the Empire would react to something like that..." She drifts off thoughtfully, before standing, "I'm... really tired. I'm going to try and make up for lost sleep, I think... Or just find creatures to kill... Or something..." Linnael blinks slowly at Ravus, drinking at his ale. "Funny," he says. "You don't /look/ like you're seventy." "You may not have been human," Garvi replies to Ravus, "In ourr time, therre werre rraces that lived forr farr longerr than any norrmal human," he replies. He looks up to Fire, nodding, "Take carre, Firre," "I wasn't human..." Ravus shakes his head slowly, then rises to give Fire a spontaneous hug. "Feel better, Fire! You fought really well!" Fire is a bit surprised at the hug, but returns it, "You fought better. Congratulations, Ravus." And then a glance to Linnael, "And you as well, Linn." And just for the hell of it, she plucks up a tankard and raises it over her head, belowing a toast to all those in the eating area, "TO OUR TOURNAMENT CHAMPIONS!" Linnael picks up his mug, sloshes it in the air, yelling, "DAMN STRAIGHT!" before turning to give Ravus a firm kiss. Garviel raises his tankard as well, not yelling anything, but he drinks to the toast. "Um, okay-" Ravus raises his tankard, laughingly, then squeaks in surprise as he's kissed. He returns the kiss gingerly, then joins everyone else in drinking. "I'm not usually a champion! That feels weird!" The redheaded elf chuckles and then drinks to the toast, before setting down the tankard. The man-on-maleish-angel kiss gets raised brows and a head tilt. Seems Fire just doesn't know what to make of it. "Now /there's/ something I can't say I've ever seen in my lifetime," she remarks, before smirking in amusement, "Light guide your dreams, you three." And with that, she makes to get Twilight from the stables and head out. Linnael pulls back, then waves to Fire with a smile. "Never been a champion myself," he points out. "It feels good. G'night, Fire." Garvi nods to Fire as she goes, setting his tankard down, "You two fought well," he does nod. "I kissed lots of people before," Ravus remarks with a slightly bemused blink. "You never saw people kissing, Fire?" He drains his tankard again, and then laughs, "Yeah, we're champions! But so did you. I don't know if I'd have beaten you!" "Seen and engaged in plenty of kissing. But it was always between a male and a female, not two males," Fire calls over her shoulder while she's mounting her horse, before spurring Twilight off down Hanging Row. Linnael grins a bit. "Some places aren't so... accepting of this," he says, before resuming his seat. "Your opponent was terrifying though, Garviel." "Yes, he was fast, and good, too, couldn't hit him," Garvi replies with a nod. "I'd like to fight him," Ravus says dreamily, leaning into Linnael's side- ridiculously heavy as always- and sipping at his new tankard. "Or that one who beat him...!" Linnael leans over a little bit as well as the weight of the angel is put on him, but holds his own. "Mmhmm. I think, myself, I'll stick to distance fighting." Garviel nods, "That's prrobably a good idea forr you, Linnael, no offense," he replies. "You don't have a biiig huge sword," Ravus laughs, "or a great big axe, to cut right through all the armor. I think I just surprised you, thooough!" Linnael grins a bit. "Hey, my staff is deadly enough," he says. "Don't underestimate a big stick." "Yea, but as prroved, you get hit and you'rre prretty well down," Garvi replies. "Well, most people don't hit quite as hard as I do," Ravus objects, peering into his ale. "Cause I'm so big and strong, yeah..." Linnael grins faintly. "I was a bit off form that day, too... But yeah, Ravus is big and strong." "Eitherr way, still think keeping to long distance is best forr you," Garvi replies. "We should try that again, Linn," Ravus concurs brightly. "With a wooden sword. 'Cause then it doesn't matter how big and strong I am, you'll be okay." Linnael chuckles. "Maybe," he agrees. "Wooden swords can hurt more than you think, but it shouldn't be so bad. I could conjure that up? It would only be a temporary one, though." "Lexi'll be able to heal you if eitherr of you need it," Garvi offers. "That's really great, Garviel," Ravus laughs, setting down his tankard and wandering over to give the Lupoid an impromptu bearhug. Squeeeze. "You're really great, y'know..!" Linnael grins, reaching over for a nearby fruit and taking a bite out of it as he watches. Garviel blinks a bit, patting the Angel a bit awkwardly, "You'rre welcome," he replies. "That's great too!" Ravus howls happily. "Everybody's so nice here, it's nothing like my life! I was sad all the time and everyone was so cruel..." Linnael smiles faintly as he looks to Ravus. "Maybe we need to get you into the tavern, Ravus," he says. "To bed." "That might not be a bad idea, Linnael," Garvi says with a nod, looking between Ravus and Linn. "Oh? Bed?" Ravus detaches from Garviel to wander over to Linnael. And hug him now, just as tightly. "Do you want me to do that thingy again? You know, the thingy..." "I'm... not sure you could focus enough for that right now," Linnael says, taking it in stride as he stands up to help Ravus. "So, sleep tonight, alright? Tavern's right this way." Garviel nods a bit to the pair, "Have a good night you two," he says. "Sure I could," Ravus defends himself indignantly, though he's leeeaning on Linnael. "...Oh, okay..." Linnael grunts a bit as he tries to support Ravus, leading him toward the tavern. "Take care, Garviel!" category: Necromundus Logs